Just The Thing
by kate avalanche
Summary: Student council's cooking genius, Akira decides to do a little matchmaking.  Does that count as using his powers for good or evil though? [SuohXNokoru]
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nokoru is procrastinating on his paperwork. Shocker. Suoh is going crazy trying to get him to do said paperwork. Again, shocker. Akira comes up with an unusual idea to fix everything.

Warning: Contains yaoi, shonen-ai, bl, boys being gay, whatever you want to call it. If that makes you twitch and want to vote for stupid unconstitutional amendments banning gay marriage that would absolutely be revoked if any politician would freaking READ the document they swore to uphold and defend...sorry, tanget. don't like, don't read. no flames, my AC is costing enough as it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp School Detectives. Also, as I have only seen most of the first season of the anime, it's very possible the boys are out of character. Sorry about that...

Other random...stuff: The story behind this is actually a little funny. I had been watching Clamp School Detectives when I heard my sister singing Officer Krupke from West Side story. She got to the line "my grandma pushes tea" and I thought...'pushes' makes it sound like it's a drug...ooh...interesting. That happened at the same time that Akira was bringing in a tray of tea, so I had evil and brilliant thoughts. But I know you're tired of reading this, so I'll shut up. :)

* * *

"Kaichou!" the doors to the High School division Student Council room flew open and in burst a furious Takamura Suoh. 

"Oh, Suoh, I'm glad you're here, I just got a message that we have a new c-"

"You! You lost the baseball game, you have to do your paperwork!"

Nokoru tilted his head to the side, smiling, "Suoh, that was six years ago…I can't _still_ be bound to that…" he turned away from his frustrated secretary and towards his treasurer, "Akira?"

"Nani?"

"If you're not working on something else right now, could you maybe make us some tea? I'm getting a splitting headache from all this paperwork." Suoh's amber eyes shot open at that, "What paperwork? You haven't DONE any paperwork!" the boy sighed in exasperation, "At least take care of these; they need to be out by this afternoon," and with that, he plunked a stack roughly as high as Akira was tall in front of his Kaichou.

By that time, Akira was back with a tray, on which rested three full teacups, "Hope you guys don't mind, a couple of the girls in the cooking club and the herb garden club got together to try out some new recipes for teas. When they asked me to try these three, I said it was ok. It made them so happy, I couldn't-"

"Daijoubu Akira," Nokoru smiled, "I could never disappoint a lady." He reached out to accept the cup and saucer held out to him.

"Here's yours Takamura-sempai," the younger boy handed Suoh a cup as well, "and this one is for me."

"Kampai"

Nokoru looked up from his cup, "Oishii, Akira, did the girls mention what was in this?"

"Anou…not that I remember, but each of ours is a different blend. I could ask them later if-"

"Iiya, never mind. It's very nice though…" Nokoru trailed off as he watched the surface of the tea reflect his distorted image back at him. Suoh seemed to be enjoying his immensely as well. The three boys sat there for a few minutes, each sipping quietly. Since Suoh was a year younger than Nokoru and Akira a year younger than Suoh, the three had not been all together for two years, and those years had changed each of them differently. They were probably closer for it, but they had missed moments like this. When Nokoru wasn't procrastinating, when Suoh wasn't banging on the kaichou's desk to stop him procrastinating, when Akira wasn't being pulled away by his pushy girlfriend. It was comfortable, just sitting with each other like this. Then a cough broke the silence.

"Akira, daijoubu?"

"Hai, but…"

"Nani?"

"My throat, it feels…tight," the boy looked at his teacup, "Is it something in here?"

"You mean you think there's something in there you're allergic to?"

"Maybe," he set the tea down, "It's a shame too. It was delicious-" before he could finish, he broke out coughing again.

"Akira!"

"Iiya, I'll just go home early, it'll be fine." The dark haired boy smiled, pushing open the door and vanishing into the hall.

"Kaichou?" Suoh said after a few minutes had lapsed.

"Hmm?"

"Did Akira ever mention allergies before?"

"Not that I remember…" Nokoru felt his eyes falling shut. His head no longer hurt; instead it felt as though there was a layer of cotton around it that muffled everything, that weighted him down. He stood up to go close the door that Akira had left ajar while leaving, but never made it that far. His feet caught on the corner of the rug, and while that would only have slowed him usually, he felt so drowsy that his knees buckled and he slumped down towards the floor in a small heap.

"Kaichou!" Suoh leapt from his seat to catch his friend. He succeeded, his arms slid beneath Nokoru's just in time to stop him from hitting the floor. The angle of his arms though caused the blonde to slip forward, his torso ending up resting against Suoh's and their faces only centimeters apart. He could feel heat rushing to his cheeks.

"N-nani?" he asked himself, he had had to carry Nokoru dozens of times when the boy had fallen asleep at his desk, why was this any different? He told himself it wasn't, but that didn't change the fact that the heat was not only rushing to his face now, but certain other places as well. When the blonde's head lolled to the side, now sound asleep, wavy bangs fell across his face and a stretch of pale neck was exposed. That, of course, only made things worse.

"Oh no," he muttered, scooping the boy up and quickly laying him on the sofa across the room. However, once his friend was on that sofa, he couldn't will himself back to his desk. Instead he knelt on the carpet and rested his elbows on the edge of the sofa, transfixed by the sleeping figure in front of him.

"Matte, this is crazy…we've been friends for years, he's like a brother to me!" A voice in the back of his mind laughed that what he was feeling right then was anything but brotherly affection. He rested his chin on his arms, then saw, almost as if he were no longer in control, his hand reach out towards the blonde. The hand brushed Nokoru's bangs to the side, out of his eyes. His eyes went wide at his bizarre actions; he pulled his hand away from the boy's face. At least, he would have, but when Nokoru's hand reached up towards his and held it, Suoh had to suppress an out-of-character squeak.

"K-kaichou…"

"Mmrph?"

"Daijoubu?" he tried to gently tug his hand free, but Nokoru's grasp tightened a little.

"Of course. I'm just," he yawned widely, "so sleepy…" He arched his back stretching sleepily. That movement however, caused identical red splotches to rise on the dark-haired boy's cheeks. What distressed him more than that was the fact that he had seen Nokoru do that a thousand times, and never once had it elicited a physical reaction! What was going on?

"Did you not sleep last night?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the adorable twitching of his sempai's nose.

"Mmurg, I did…but I'm still," he yawned again, mumbling something too softly for his friend to hear. As a reflex, Suoh felt a yawn rising in reply to Nokoru's.

"You tired too Suoh?"

"No, I'm-"

"You can nap too. It'll do us both good."

Suoh's already scrambled brain jumped at the possible implications of the blonde's invitation, "Iiya, and where would I nap?"

Nokoru's free hand limply patted the stretch of sofa next to him. It was a perfectly reasonable plan, the sofa was easily large enough for the two boys, but something kept screaming how wrong all of this was. Other voices countered that Nokoru had invited, and it wasn't like Suoh was going to molest the boy, honestly… The younger boy listened to the second group of voices and lay down beside his friend, intensely and uncomfortable aware of exactly where he was in relation to Nokoru.

"Mmm, better?"

"Are you sure this is all right Kaichou?"

"Shh, so tired…" Suoh nearly fell of the sofa when he felt the hand that had been holding his flump itself across his waist. He knew that the blonde had slept with a stuffed animal when younger, and his half-asleep mind was probably mistaking him for that, but he still couldn't stem the irrational delight he felt at the contact. What happened next, Suoh honestly had no idea if it was he who was doing it or if he had become a life-sized marionette.

He reached out his arm and, slipping it around Nokoru's waist, pulled him closer, until their noses were almost touching. The older boy snuggled into the warmth, tucking his head into the crook of Suoh's neck. Amber eyes falling shut, Suoh tilted his head and brushed his lips against Nokoru's forehead. The blonde shifted his head back so their mouths were level with each other, and Suoh responded with the lightest of kisses. Had he not been hyperaware of every square centimeter in contact with Nokoru, he wouldn't have been certain he'd actually kissed the boy at all.

He smiled at his recklessness, and the pleasure that came from it only fueled his recklessness. One hand slid to cradle the back of Nokoru's head, and he leaned in to kiss him again.

"Mmn, Suoh?" Nokoru murmured

Suoh jumped slightly, "Hai?"

"What just happened?"

Now every voice in the younger boy's head screamed in agreement, "Get out of this! There's no way this can end well!" Suoh however, smiled and whispered, "This."

He pressed his lips against his sempai's. Nokoru let out the tiniest gasp of surprise, and Suoh wanted desperately to take advantage of that, to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth and taste him, but didn't.

"Oh," was all that Nokoru said when his friend pulled away, breaking the kiss, "See, I had thought is was something more like _this_," and with that, he drowsily placed his hand along Suoh's jaw line, pulling him in again and this time, parting his lips without being prompted. He felt the boy's sharp intake of breath, and then his impossibly warm tongue slip in to glide along the inner surfaces of his mouth. When Suoh hit a particular spot, Nokoru let out the softest of sighs, feeling his friend smile against him.

Hidden from their eyes behind a tiny peephole, Akira grinned. He supposed the 'special' teas he had picked for the two had been just the thing.

* * *

Notes for the Japanese Impaired:

Kaichou - president

Nani - what

Daijoubu - "It's all right" or "are you all right" or stuff like that.

sempai - title used for someone in a higher grade in school

oishii - delicious, tasty, something to that effect

kampai - Del Ray says it is literally translated as "empty glass", but it's the japanese equivalent of "cheers"

Anou - um

Iiya - no

hai - honestly, if you don't know that, i'm going to laugh in your face. it means "yes"

Matte - wait

I think that's everying. Now review? I'd love that. It makes my day.


	2. Something Extra :

you know you'd love seeing the first page's worth of this story in mah own handwriting. so here it is, with crappy doodles and all. And if you can read my handwriting, daaaaaaaaaaaamn.

here's the link, take out the spaces please.

http/i5.photobucket. com/albums /y167/ KatieAvalanche/ clampff. jpg


End file.
